


Packages

by thewronglong



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Coming Untouched, First Time, Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, No beta we fall like Crowley, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Crowley (Good Omens), ineffable husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 00:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20805353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewronglong/pseuds/thewronglong
Summary: Crowley makes an online order for Aziraphale, their packages become all mixed up.





	Packages

Aziraphale was giddy with anticipation as he signed for the box. He didn't get a lot of packages. Most of his books had been acquired in person and it had been quite a while since he'd added to his collection. He had been searching for the book for quite a while, it wasn't a particularly old book, but the limited edition first release of said book was quite sought-after and turned out to be a difficult find. He'd searched for months through his usual network of book sellers and collectors, mostly using hand written correspondence with the occasional phone call. He'd scoffed when Crowley had suggested using the internet to find the tome but here it was.

The angel had stood over the demon's shoulder as he'd searched, backseat surfing, the demon had called it jokingly, although he was getting a bit annoyed. Crowley had brought over his laptop for the search, it took a couple of hours on eBay to find it. Then the search moved on to Amazon for new restoration supplies. Crowley was checking his watch by this time, they had a reservation, after all. Finally he just added it all to the cart, put in the address to the bookshop, and declared them done. He needed a drink.

Using a pair of open shears, Aziraphale cut the box open. He was disappointed at first to see that it was marked Amazon, it wasn't his book, but oh well, it had only been three days after all. He reached in and pulled out handfuls of bubble wrap. The glue and other supplies weren't in there, instead was a not very small neon pink box. He opened the cardboard cover, the little piece of Velcro holding it down making a soft "snick" that seemed to echo through the bookshop. The window inside was covered in a thin sheet of plastic, beyond that was a largish realistic dildo. 

Aziraphale was no innocent, he'd seen devices like this before, they'd been used by both men and women almost as long as there have been men and women. The first one he'd been in possession of was gifted to him in Rome. He accepted the gift graciously, but never used it, not having the proper equipment at the time. Only a few years later he'd been forced to make an effort for appearance sake, but the device had already made its way out of his possession. It was probably for the best. 

It was until the 60's when the shops around Soho began changing that the thought of owning such a thing entered again into his mind.. He was well aware that the shop next door to his was full of such "novelties" but he just couldn't bring himself to make such a purchase from someone he chatted with on the occasions they met each other in the alley way taking out trash or at the corner shop. In the eighties he'd made an order out of a magazine he was delivered by mistake. The little pink plug served him well for many years, but it had long since been discarded. He'd hadn't the nerve to purchase something new yet. 

Running his finger down red and gold swirled silicone, Aziraphale wondered why Crowley had ordered such a thing. Was it delivered here by mistake, or was it a gift? Why would Crowley give him such a gift? He knew that their relationship was more than your average friendship, but even with the new freedoms they enjoy post Armageddidin't, they weren't exactly intimate, especially not in a way that would suggest gifts of this nature. Then again, the demon tended to show his affection through gifts, a bottle of wine here, a snuff box there, but a 12 inch dildo with a suction cup base? Probably not his style. Or was it?

Perhaps it was a mistake, perhaps it was for Crowley's personal use. What sort of effort would he make to use it. Did he intent to sink down on it, letting it disappear into his soaking wet pussy, one hand holding himself steady and the other working furiously at his hard little clit? Or would he go another direction, easing down on it, letting it fill his ass and press deliciously against his prostate, gaining speed and confidence as his tight hole stretched, his cock bouncing and dripping as he impaled himself on lube slicked silicone? Aziraphale didn't know. He did know one thing though, he was rock hard. He snapped his fingers and the door to the shop locked, the sign flipping to closed. He picked up his prize and started up the stairs to his flat. The bulge of his hard prick straining against his trousers led the way.

He undressed quickly eyeing the dildo with anticipation as it lay on his tartan duvet. He lay down on the bed, holding it up examining the life like moulding. He gave it an experimental lick. It was still a bit wet from having been washed, but other than that didn't taste like much. He ran his tongue down a simulated vein, closing his eyes. Taking the thing in his mouth, he imagined Crowley standing over him, his jeans pushed down to his thighs, thrusting into his mouth, his fingers buried in his hair. Further and further he pushed the dildo into his mouth, ignoring a need no gag, he wanted all of Crowley in him, down his throat, cum spurting straight down to his stomach. He fisted his cock and writhed, almost coming undone, but stopping at the last minute. This wasn't what he really wanted. 

He pulled the dildo from his mouth, letting it fall beside him as he rolled into his stomach, hand reaching behind him to his hole. His fingers became slick without a thought and he plunged a digit into himself. He made quick work of it, finding his prostate almost immediately. He keened and ground himself into the bed. After a bit he had to stop. He wasn't there to come with his usual speed, this wasn't a quick walk to get his mind back in order. He stopped the pure stimulation and began the stretch. He got close again as he worked the third finger in.  
Removing his fingers, he picked up the toy, lining it up with his hole. 

Crowley was fighting off panic. He rounded the corner to the bookshop, the box beside him on the seat flying off in the floor, a bottle of expensive glue rolling out. "Fuck, fuck, fuck" mumbled, almost a mantra now. The email saying "your order has been delivered" flashing in his mind. It'll be fine, he told himself, he probably hasn't even opened it." He pulled up to the shop, grabbing the spilled contents and shoving them back in the box, and headed to the door. It was locked. No problem, it often was, with a snap he was inside. 

"Angel?" He called, "I got your stuff…" he made his way to the back room, dropping his box on the floor as he saw the other one. His intended package sat open a pink box nearby. He knew that logo. 

Fuck! What was he going to do now? The angel probably thought he was a total pervert, or worse. Talk about going too fast. "Hey, angel, here's a big rubber cock, wanna play with it?" Shit, he hadn't even had the courage to kiss the guy yet. 

"Angel?" He called again. No answer. He did hear a noise from above him. A scraping sound, wood on wood. 

What was that? Had heaven or hell come back? Was his angel tied up there, struggling against heavenly ropes, about to be beaten, or worse? He forgot about boxes and embarrassment, fear replacing it at he took the stairs three at a time. He burst into the room with the sounds, the words "I'm coming angel," spilling from his mouth.

What he saw, however, was not a threatened angel, but one in the throws of passion. His left hand supporting him on the back of his chair, his hair mussed, face and chest flushed, as he bounced up and down on the big red and gold dong that was stuck to the seat of the chair. His other hand was furiously stroking him in time with his bouncing. 

Aziraphale's eyes went wide when he saw the demon standing there, hand still on the doorknob. He knew he should stop, but he was so close, he sank down all the way on the rubber cock and making eye contact with the demon he'd been in love with for so many years, he came, gasping out "Crowwwleyyy" as he spurted out his release. 

Crowley stood there, wide eyed, while his brain did a reboot. His mouth hung open as he felt for the knob to the door he'd just flung open. He knew he should say something. Should he say something? Perhaps not. Perhaps legging it was his best option. Yes, run. Maybe come back in a few decades and pretend it never happened. Would that be long enough? Someone help him, he knew it wouldn't. The image in front of him of the flushed, trembling angel would be etched in his brain forever. 

Aziraphale hadn't moved, or really couldn't move. He sat catching his breath while leaning against the back of the wooden chair, hand still wrapped around himself. He drug his eyes up the demon starting with his snake skin boots. Thin legs pressed against tight black pants which seemed to get tighter as he worked his way up, absolutely ready to burst at the crotch. By the time he made it to his face the demon had started to function once more, his mouth began to open and close as he tried forming words.

"Crowley, I.." began Aziraphale, breathily.

"No… I.. ngk, umm, ssssorry angel, should've knocked… yeah, I'll just…" he turned to flee. 

"Please… Crowley. It's okay." Said the angel, but the demon was already bounding down the stairs. Aziraphale knew that he couldn't let the demon leave. He'd seen the mortification on his face, it would be ages before he'd see him again. He waved a hand, trapping Crowley in the building. Now that they were retired there wasn't a need for an Arrangement, they were free, from their respective sides and, if they chose, each other's. He couldn't have that.

Crowley made it to the door in record time only to find it stuck. He was contemplating throwing a chair through the window when Aziraphale came down the stairs, fully clothed and looking like nothing was out of the ordinary. 

"What did you do? You've got me trapped?" He snapped his fingers, but stayed where he was.

"I couldn't let you go, not like this?"

"Like what? I'm fine, it's fine, we're fine, okay? Now goodbye."

"No."

"No!?"

"If you walk out that door…" he said, looking upset for the first time in the whole encounter. "You.. you won't come back." He looked away, his eyes becoming glassy.

"Angel…"

"I'm sorry Crowley, I knew as soon as I opened the box that it wasn't my order. Can you forgive me?"

"Forgive you? I walked in on you."

"I know, it wasn't how I wanted this conversation to happen."

"Conversation?"

"I thought maybe I could keep it, just make the Amazon's shop think that they haven't sent anything. It did cross my mind that it could be a gift."

Crowley leaned back, surprised at the assumption, his mouth falling open.

"But I knew better. It was yours, wasn't it?"

Crowley flushed an even redder shade than the blush he already wore. He didn't answer. He knew he didn't have to.

"I know that you have… lustful tendencies."

"Tendencies?" what? Of all the things that he'd felt for and dealt with pertaining to the angel over the centuries, lust was just a small fraction. "You're one to talk."

"I know dear. A lack of communication seems to be our forte. The fact is that we are free to talk now, but it seems as though we've gotten used to the silence."

Crowley's silence punctuated the angel's point.

"If I open the door will you stay… and talk?"

Crowley nodded wordlessly, his mouth made a noise, but it really couldn't be called a word.

"Good, come along, my dear, I'll open a bottle." He took Crowley's hand like it was a thing they did and led him to the back of the shop. 

Aziraphale went to go putter up a vintage they could enjoy and left Crowley to perch on the arm of what had become "his" sofa. The angel wanted to talk. What about, thought the demon, the fact that he'd just walked in on him impaling himself on a toy he'd bought himself for the sole purpose of imagining that the rubber appendage actually belonged to the angel? Perhaps, but he had a sinking feeling in his gut it was more than that. 

He was aware of the thing that had been between them, especially since the second world war. There had been instances that made him certain that the angel desired him, but he was unsure of what Aziraphale actually felt for him, besides lust. He knew how HE felt. How he felt since, well, if he were being honest with himself, the beginning. He was wholly, utterly, and various other words ending in -ly,in love with him. So much so that it ached. Sex was beside the point. If Aziraphale had no interest whatsoever in such human activities it wouldn't matter, just being allowed to sit in the same room as his angel was enough. That being said, his thoughts on the subject of sex with Aziraphale were extensive. The results of which were evident in a certain still slicked up rubber cock still attached to a chair upstairs. A whole box of its cousins sat under Crowley's bed. 

"Here you are, my dear." Aziraphale said as he passed Crowley a slightly overfilled glass of red. "This should calm our nerves."

Our, he said our, does that mean he's nervous too? Crowley drank a third of the glass in his first gulps, sliding off the sofa arm into its plush cushioning. "Ngk, thanks," he managed when he remembered propriety. 

Aziraphale waved him off, taking a sip of his own wine and perching himself on the edge of his usual chair. He wasn't sure how to proceed. The added clarity that came after the high of such an intense orgasm had been replaced with a good case of the nerves. Clarity could be very annoying. He didn't realize he was fidgeting until he noticed Crowley's gaze directed at his fingers that tapped at the arm of his chair. The air felt thick and his tongue felt thicker. He took a large sip of wine and began. "The thing is, Crowley," he paused, "I… well, I must admit I am a bit embarrassed."

"A bit? A bit of an understatement."

"I wasn't trying to steal your… package."

"My package? That's what you've taken from this? After…" he waved his hand generally upwards. "That."

"I suppose it must have been a bit jarring."

Crowley raised an eyebrow, "not the word I'd choose."

"What word would you choose?"

Amazing? Beautiful? Hot as fuck? He couldn't answer. "You said my name." Shit! He didn't mean to say that. It crossed his mind to test whether or not Aziraphale had actually lifted the ward preventing him from leaving.

"I did." Aziraphale swirled the wine in his glass, watching it, silently begging God for courage. "I… usually do."

What!? Crowley's mind screeched to a halt. Usually? He says my name? He thinks of me while he… just the thought of it was making a heat fill his belly and a lump rise in his throat. So the angel desired him, how far does it go from there? Could he have a chance to actually make love to his angel? What if it were just lust on Aziraphale's part. Sure, he loved all things, but was he in love, with him?

"You…" Crowley reached under his glasses and rubbed his eyes. "You can't just say things like that."

"Why not? Am I mistaken in my assumptions."

"What assumption?" What indeed.

"That you want me too." There, he said it. Aziraphale couldn't believe he said it. It wasn't like he was saying anything they didn't both already know. He just wondered if the demon would let himself love him the way he did. 

"Ngk… I… uhh" Crowley ran long fingers through his red hair.

Aziraphale got up and moved to the sofa, sitting down next to the sprawled demon, who instantly sat straight up. He took Crowley's wine glass and sat it down along with his own. "If you want me to drop the subject I can." He said, looking at the demon from under light blond eyelashes. He put his hand on Crowley's knee as he said it.

The feel of the angel's hand sent heat right to Crowley's cock and radiated outward warming his entire body. He shook his head.

"I'm glad. May I?" Asked the angel, reaching for the demon's glasses. Crowley let out a soft whine that he took as a yes. "Much better." He said, stroking his hand down Crowley's pale face. The eyes staring back at him were completely Amber and soft. "Oh wow." He breathed at the sight, and smiled when he felt the demon lean into his palm. 

Crowley covered the hand on his face with his own trembling fingers, feeling the warm, soft skin there. His other hand found its way to the one on his knee. The word "Angel.." fell from his lips just before they were covered by Aziraphale's. The angel's lips were everything he'd imagined them to be, and more. Soft and sweet, with just the right amount of moisture. But it wasn't so much the physical sensation that had Crowley alight, it was the sense of joy and peace and screaming blissfulness he got from the contact. 

His hands started moving on their own, one on Aziraphale's thigh and the other gripping at the back of his head. The angel opened his mouth a bit and there was a battle of tongues, each trying to taste as much of each other as quickly as possible. After a while the intensity of the actual kiss waned, turning into a series of nibbles and licks.

Aziraphale finally broke the kiss with a teeth scraping suck of the thin but of flesh of Crowley's bottom lip. He looked down, "when did I get in your lap?"

"'m not sure."

"Do you mind?"

"Does it seem like I mind?" Asked Crowley, bucking his hips up while reaching around to grasp Aziraphale's plump ass and pull him in closer. His arousal was caught up in tight black fabric, but the angel's made a tent in his loose tan slacks. Crowley wanted to grab it and feel it through the fabric, but there were other areas he needed to explore first. He reached for the bow around the angel's neck. The angel nodded, and leaned back to remove his jacket. It disappeared somewhere in the shop, but that was the least of Crowley's concerns, he was busy undoing the bow on God's greatest gift. 

Two buttons undone on the angel and Crowley felt like he himself was coming undone with them. He mouthed the exposed flesh of the angel's neck, causing noises from the angel that was better than any celestial harmony. He whined at the loss of creamy angel flesh when he felt Aziraphale pull away and stand up. 

It was the angel's intention to be able to better get at the buttons on his waistcoat, but was pleasantly surprised when his demon wrapped his arms around his waist and began to nuzzle at the tent in his trousers. "Oh, Crowley" he breathed, running his fingers through the demon's red hair. 

Crowley let out a groan and reached up to cup the angel's bulge, mouthing at the tip that strained against the fabric. Aziraphale continued to undo buttons as Crowley worshiped at his cock. The demon's hands wandered upward as the angel's chest became exposed. He tweaked a nipple, promising I his head to give it a good suckle later, but right now there was something else he was dying to get his mouth on. 

Aziraphale watched as Crowley looked up at him, eyes desperate, lips swollen and red, as he undid his belt. He expected to lose his pants and underwear together, but instead he was left in his tartan boxers, shirt open, waistcoat gone, trousers bunched down around his shoes.

Crowley kissed at his angel's creamy thighs, soft white hair tickling his nose, his fingers making dents in the soft flesh. Finally he worked his way back up to his prize. He wrapped his hand around Aziraphale's thick cock, and gently put it in his mouth, fabric and all. The angel keened above him as the demon pressed his tongue against the head of his cock, his saliva mixing with the precum that had gathered there. He pulled away to inspect his work. As much as he enjoyed the taste and smell of his angel against the fabric of his shorts he wanted more. He looked up to his angel, grinned devilishly, and snapped away the rest of the angel's clothes, as well as his own. 

Aziraphale wanted to take a moment, or several, to explore the lithe body before him, to count the constellations of freckles on his lover, but Crowley had other ideas. Wet heat surrounded him and he groaned out the same name he has so recently admitted to cumming to for so many years. He decided it was lucky he'd already came not long ago or he would have spilled in the demon's mouth almost immediately. 

Crowley held still for a moment, just feeling the weight of the thick cock that was pressing against his tongue. The salty sweet taste was accompanied by something else, he realized it was lubricant. The same lubricant the angel was using to fill up his sweet, plump arse not too long ago. He reached around and grabbed Aziraphale's ass and used it to push his cock deeper into his mouth. "Oh, my dear, you feel so good," the angel groaned, trying to keep from thrusting. He didn't have to worry about that though. Crowley pulled his hips forward and was using them to fuck his own mouth. His eyes began to water, and saliva dropped from his chin, but he didn't stop, he didn't want to, but had to after only a couple of minutes. "Oooohhh, Crowley, you have to stop, I'm so close."

Crowley removed the cock from his mouth with a soft pop and licked a few slow, lazy, stripes up the shaft before rubbing it against his cheek. "My dear," said Aziraphale, petting his hair, "as lovely as you look like that, I think I have a better idea. Sit back."

Crowley did what he was told. Aziraphale took a moment just to take him in. His long, thick, cock sat against his stomach, leaving trails of precum again his trim middle. "Like what you see?" He smirked.

"I love it," he beamed, and Crowley, stunned, could see it in his eyes.

"Come here," he said softly, holding out his arms. 

Aziraphale settled again in Crowley's lap, their cock's brushing deliciously as the angel nipped at his demons neck and chest, leaving a purple bruise where his shoulder met his neck. They settled into a series of slow, deep kisses, hands roving over bodies. When Crowley's hands made it their way down to Aziraphale's backside once again the angel broke away from his mouth and grasped Crowley's cock with a miraculously slick hand, lining it up with his still loosened hole. He sank down slowly, noting how much better it felt than the silicone that filled him earlier.

Crowley ground his teeth, trying not to spill in his angel before they even got started. He was prepared, but still very tight. When the angel was fully seated he stayed that way, not moving, both reveling in the connection. They stared at each other's eyes, Crowley seeing his own reflection faintly in the blown out pupils of his lover. He wanted to voice his love, but he just couldn't get the words out, choosing instead to try to convey it with his eyes. The face in front of his saying the same. They brought their foreheads together as Aziraphale began to move.

When imagining their joining, Crowley's dreams were of furious rutting and sweat slicked bodies, the slow and steady pace set by the angel set was wildly different and much more intense. He hugged the angel to his body, trying to get as close as possible, imagining them melting together into a giant puddle of pure love. His throat was tight as the fire in his middle grew into a bonfire. 

Crowley began to meet the angel's bounces with thrusts of his own as they sped up together. One such thrust caused Crowley's cock to brush against the sweet spot inside Aziraphale causing him to let out a moan that sent a wave of need through his lover's body. Crowley needed to hear that sound again. He kept the angle thrusting up in the bouncing angel, watching with awe as he came unraveled. 

Crowley began saying things, things he never thought he'd say, his mouth spilling his secrets as his brain focused on his pleasure. He didn't realize how close he was until they locked eyes, "annngel, hnng, oh, so beautiful like this. my angel, my love… I waited so long...please.. I love you"

It was too much for Aziraphale, his climax hitting him as hard as the words, he spilled between them, untouched.

Crowley followed a couple of seconds later, his cum pumping deep inside his angel and he squeezed and fluttered from his orgasm. 

They sat like that for a long time, still connected, Aziraphale's head resting in the crook of Crowley's neck. "I don't think I can move he said, cuddling in closer."

"You don't have to, angel." Answered Crowley miracling up a blanket to drape over them both. 

"Crowley?"

"Yes, angel?"

"I love you."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> If this looked familiar it's because they started as a two parts but I decided to combine them into one.
> 
> Forgive any errors, I finished this at like 2am. I won't be offended if you point them out.
> 
> Love to you all!


End file.
